


I will be here for you

by thelastofthekurta



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Yorkshin City | Yorknew City Arc (Hunter X Hunter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastofthekurta/pseuds/thelastofthekurta
Summary: Leorio was studying alone in his room when his phone rang. It rarely does, so Leorio hurriedly picked it up from his study table. Senritsu's name flashed from the screen and it triggered a panic in him. If Senritsu is calling him, it could only mean that Kurapika is in danger. Leorio gulped before picking the call."Hello," Senritsu started from the other side."Hey, tell me what happened!? Is Kurapika okay!? No, I bet he isn't. You wouldn't call if he's fine. Tell me what happened to him, tell me now," Leorio rushed his words on the line, half mad and half worried."Calm down, Leorio-san. Kurapika is fine. Well not really, but he isn't dying, so please calm down." Senritsu explained. She heard Leorio sighed and took that as a signal to continue. "I called you because I recall you are renting a dorm near this place and I need a hand on...Kurapika had been drinking and I need someone to take him to our hotel room. My shift will start soon so I couldn't walk him home myself. Will you?"Or Kurapika had a really rough night and Leorio was there to get him through it.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	I will be here for you

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be another prequel in the series but I've thought it would mess the timeline so I made it a stand-alone instead. Enjoy.

_"Money? I have lots of those, how much do you think you can offer me in exchange for the eyes?"_

_Kurapika balled his fist, his patience slowly slipping away but he managed to curve his lips into a decisive smile._

_"What do you wish to exchange them for instead? I can offer you my service if you want." Kurapika stated._

_The old stout man in front of him seemed to consider his offer. He was silent for a while, eyed Kurapika from head to toe then proceeded to rubbed the gems of the rings he wore on every finger._

_"I don't believe you to stoop that low, but..." The old man's thought was cut short when Kurapika immediately intercept. "I didn't mean that, my apologies. I am a bodyguard, I can work for you in exchange of the eyes."_

_"A bodyguard? Of course I know you are a bodyguard. You are quite popular in the community." The man said boring his eyes to the blonde without a least of expression. For a moment, no one spoke. The last statement linger like a ghost in the room. The old man walked over to where Kurapika is seated in front of his desk and went behind the boy._

_Kurapika remained still. He was so tempted to summon his chains and end this uncomfortable situation he was in, but he can't. This abominable geezer has one of the pairs of his clan's eyes and he has no idea where it was kept, or what would happened to that pair if he cross the old man._

_He remained still even when the old man picked a lock of his blonde hair and twirled it between his fingers. "Tell me, why would I hire someone who is so desperate to take a valuable possession of mine, as my bodyguard?" The old man asked._

_"I am only interested with the eyes, I don't fancy killing," Kurapika managed to say despite the growing annoyance inside him._

_The old man laugh._

_"How believable." He commented. "Well do you wish to hear what I fancy?" The old man continued, placing his hands on Kurapika's shoulders._

_This was the final straw. Kurapika stood from the chair and faced the old man. "I put on the table everything that I am willing to offer. Take it or leave it, mister." The blonde said before heading for the door._

_"I won't changed the price as well, Kurapika. Come back here when you changed your mind," the old man stated with a slightly higher voice to reach the boy who was then at the door._

_Kurapika closed the door behind him and gritted his teeth, eyes burning scarlet behind the black contact lenses._

Leorio was studying alone in his room when his phone rang. It rarely does, so Leorio hurriedly picked it up from his study table. Senritsu's name flashed from the screen and it triggered a panic in him. If Senritsu is calling him, it could only mean that Kurapika is in danger. Leorio gulped before picking the call.

"Hello," Senritsu started from the other side.

"Hey, tell me what happened!? Is Kurapika okay!? No, I bet he isn't. You wouldn't call if he's fine. Tell me what happened to him, tell me now," Leorio rushed his words on the line, half mad and half worried.

"Calm down, Leorio-san. Kurapika is fine. Well not really, but he isn't dying, so please calm down." Senritsu explained. She heard Leorio sighed and took that as a signal to continue. "I called you because I recall you are renting a dorm near this place and I need a hand on...Kurapika had been drinking and I need someone to take him to our hotel room. My shift will start soon so I couldn't walk him home myself. Will you?" 

"Drinking? Since when did Kurapika started drinking!?" The thought unintentionally slipped through Leorio's mouth.

"Honestly, this is the first time it happened ever since I worked with him. I can also tell from his heartbeat that something really bad happened earlier, but he wouldn't tell me." Senritsu answered.

"Send me your location and the address where I should drop him off." Leorio said before the two of them bid goodbye and the phone call end. It only took a few seconds when he received Senritsu's message containing the information he needed. He immediately set out of his dorm and walk his way to where Senritsu instructed him to go.

It took Leorio only a few minutes to arrive at the bar where Kurapika had been drinking. He could only think that it was the mafia's connection that his friend was able to enter such place. The boy doesn't even look like of legal age.

He saw Senritsu seated on a couch at one of the corners of the bar. He approached her though part of him is set on finding Kurapika. "Where is he?" Leorio asked.

"In the restroom, he went there a while ago." She answered. "I really need to get going, Leorio-san. Call me if anything happened."

"Okay, thanks for staying with him." Leorio smiled.

"Please, Kurapika is a friend and I promised you I will look after him." With that, Senritsu bid farewell and exited the place.

Leorio hurriedly went for the restroom.

Surprisingly, the restroom was empty, save for a certain blonde who seemed to be kneeling in a cubicle, throwing up. Leorio walked over to him. Once he was certain it was Kurapika, he rubbed circles on the boy's back to provide comfort. Kurapika wiped his lips with the sleeves of his dress shirt before looking over his back.

"Are you okay, Kurapika? Can you still recognize me?" Leorio asked not even trying to hide his concern. He bent down to meet Kurapika's eyes, he never saw his friend look this horrible.

Upon seeing a familiar face, Kurapika's eyes welled and he unconsciously pulled Leorio in a hug, sobbing against the other guy's chest. Leorio literally felt his heart break.

He couldn't bring himself to ask what's wrong. It doesn't matter anyway. Kurapika is drunk, crying and looking so fragile. Whatever lead him into this is certainly unspeakable. He let Kurapika cry his heart out and when silent sobs were the only noise he could hear from the blonde, he hold him by the arms and made Kurapika faced him.

"Let's go home now, okay?" He said smiling reassuringly.

  
Leorio ended up carrying Kurapika on his back. The hotel wasn't really far and Kurapika isn't heavy at all so he didn't mind.

"Look at you, you're too small for all the burden you have to carry," he muttered silently.

"Leorio, let me down. I can walk by myself." Kurapika subconsciously said.

"Can walk my ass, you'll run in front of a moving car the first chance I'll let you walk," Leorio answered. He was expecting Kurapika to prolong this banter but no more word was heard from the blonde. When they got to a less noisy street, he heard Kurapika's steady breathing, the boy had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Kurapika was still asleep when they arrived at the hotel. A couple of eyes set upon the two as Leorio walked inside the lobby. Some of the hotel personnels offered to help him but he insisted on carrying Kurapika alone to his room.

He immediately regretted not asking for help when he realized that it would be difficult to unlock the door with Kurapika still on his back. The card key is kept in his pocket and he couldn't reach without letting go of the blonde's knee. He didn't want to wake the boy, nor could he lay him down on the cold tiled hallway. So he bowed down a little, making Kurapika's body lean closer to him. He shifted his left arm on the blonde's back while his right hand reach for the card key. He managed to open the door with that.

Leorio laid Kurapika on the couch and slumped himself on the carpeted floor. He would like to bring Kurapika to his bed but wasn't sure if his friend is fine with him entering his bedroom. "Maybe you'll be fine in here. I'll just get some water and a washcloth to get you cleaned up." Leorio said out loud even though the blonde couldn't hear him.

He returned with a basin of water and a clean face towel, set it down on the center table and rinse the towel. He carefully wiped Kurapika's face with it. His face showed a pained expression when he noticed the swelling under Kurapika's eyes. _How long had he been crying?_

When he was finished wiping Kurapika's face, he noticed another tear dropped off the boy's closed eyelid. He wiped it away with his fingers. Screw being proper, I will have to change your clothes and tuck you to bed even if you'll get mad at me when you wake up. If you cannot take care of yourself, I will." Leorio said, walking towards the two bedroom doors and trying the key Senritsu gave him to each one.

He successfully opened Kurapika's room and went straight to the closet, finding a gray sleeveless shirt and matching trouser. He didn't waste anymore time and returned to the living room.

Undressing his friend is proven to be very difficult. Not that Kurapika wouldn't comply. At his state, he could not even defend himself if someone is to attack him, and this was what made the task difficult for Leorio. All the resolve he mustered earlier dissolve when he saw Kurapika's vulnerable state. He knew just how conservative his friend is and changing his clothes, even if he had not any bad intention, still felt really wrong.

After minutes of hesitation, he moved Kurapika so the blonde was in sitting position. He removed the black coat and tossed it on the edge of the sofa. Next was the dress shirt which he unbuttoned a bit slower since he wasn't looking. When he finally managed to pull that off the boy, he reached for Kurapika's arms, still refusing to look, and placed them on top the blonde's head. That way, he can slid the sleeveless shirt onto the blonde easier, and that was what he did. He managed to do the same with the lower garments and after what felt like an hour, Leorio had successfully changed Kurapika's clothes without sparing a single glance.

Leorio sat on the one-seater sofa, wiped the sweat from his temple and rested for a while. He looked over his friend, who was once again lying on the couch, head resting on the arm rest. He was so tempted to run his fingers on Kurapika's hair, so the boy would somehow feel safe. But he wasn't sure if that would be proper or if he could even do anything to make him feel safe. Who knows what this guy had been bearing all alone? Who knows if Kurapika could even recall what comfort feels like?

So he waved the idea. He bent down and carry the blonde bridal style to the bedroom, which he intentionally left open earlier. He laid him on the bed and tucked the blanket over him. He let out a sigh before heading for the door. 

Leorio was stunned when he felt fingers tugging on the back of his shirt. It was so fast and unexpected that it took a while for everything to register on his mind. Kurapika's forehead was touching his back, fingers still wrapped on the fabric of his shirt. "Don't go, please."

And he ended up lying on his side on Kurapika's bed. His left arm getting numb under the blonde's weight but he didn't mind at all. His other arm caressing the strands of blond hair while Kurapika is sleeping comfortably.

He didn't know if he was the one Kurapika asked to stay or if his friend mistook him for someone else, his parents or perhaps a sibling, someone that is so dear to him who he yearned to be with at his lowest. Leorio wouldn't assume that it was him at all, though he wouldn't mind pretending, if it would make Kurapika feel at ease.

When the morning came, Kurapika was alone on his bed. He was awakened by a knock on his door. "Come in," he said, rubbing his temples to relieve his headache. 

"What's the matter? You're heartbeat changed when I entered here. Do you not want to see me? Or are you expecting someone else?" Senritsu inquired.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kurapika replied looking away. "Maybe I was just dreaming," he whispered though Senritsu could still hear and it made the girl smile.

"I ordered us coffee, it might help with the headache. I'll be in the living room" she said and turned her back to exit the room.

Her hands were on the knob when Kurapika spoke again. "How did I get here last night?" He asked. "I couldn't remember a thing."

That was a lie. He could remember seeing Leorio in the restroom and carrying him on his back. He recalled asking Leorio to stay. But he wouldn't admit them. As drunk as he was the previous night, he wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or everything was real.

"Not sure really, you told me you can handle yourself and went out of the bar on your own. When my shift ended, I hurriedly went here to check on you," Senritsu explained. Kurapika could probably see through the lie if only his vision weren't blurry and he can concentrate, but he could only managed to hear the response.

"I can't believe I did that," Kurapika openly admitted.

"Which one, downing three bottles on your own or getting here all by yourself?" Senritsu asked in more strict tone.

Kurapika did look apologetic after hearing the question. "Sorry. I must have been difficult last night." 

"Just don't do that again, okay? I told you you can always talk to me about anything, you don't need to bear everything alone," Senritsu said though she knew by now that those words will pass on deaf ears. 

She exited the room when the room service arrived at the main door.

Kurapika, on the other hand, felt a little disappointed. He hugged his knees, resting his chin between them. He thought Leorio was with him the whole night.

"So it was just a dream after all," he muttered to himself, running his hand on the side of the bed where he thought Leorio lie beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song which I think fits this story so well. I was listening to that while writing. Thanks for reading.


End file.
